


Adrian's Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is at St. Vladimir's Academy to take a tour before she has to move into the Academy and go to school. She meets Adrian Ivashkov who upon first meeting her finds her interesting knowing she is like no other girl he has met and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex Scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 1

Bella arrives with a driver to St. Vladimir's Academy after the driver drops her off she goes inside hoping to talk to the headmistress who asked her to come about attending here. She finds the secluded place interesting and wanting to know more about it she hopes to find new experiences here.

When just as she heads in she notices a guy with chestnut brown hair, pale white skin and deep green eyes in a uniform staring at her with smirk. She wonders why that is as she heads on inside the Academy to talk to the headmistress of the school.

While outside of the Academy smoking a scented clove cigarette, Adrian Ivashkov wondered in curiousness about the mysterious girl who he seen before entering the Academy. He wonders who she is for he has never seen her before on Campus he figures she must be someone new that is going to go to school here and live here on campus inside the Academy.

He thought he might go inside just after he finishes his smoke to talk to her and figure out who she is. He feels something for her that he can't explain but is looking forward to knowing more about her once he meets her in person and not just by one look.

Meanwhile inside St. Vladimir's Academy at the Headmistress Kirova's office...

Bella is sitting down waiting to be seen by the headmistress after she was escorted inside. Hoping to talk to her when she appears in her office to see about joining the Academy.

She is curious about the guy she has seen outside the Academy before she walked inside to talk to Headmistress Kirova about her being a student here. When she hears a door opening and seeing an older woman who has brown hair in a bun wearing sun glasses on her face.

She notices the woman smiling at her as she said, “You must be Isabella Swan”

“Yes, I am. And you must be Headmistress Kirova.” Bella said to her 

“Yes I am dear.” she said to her 

“Okay, I was wondering since I took a tour of the place because you sent me a letter asking me to come and attend here. I have agreed.” Bella said to her 

“That is nice Isabella. I am happy you agreed to attend here and have taken a tour of the place.” she said to her 

“I'm glad.” Bella said to her 

“Well since I sense something in you that is a possibility to be something more. I will have your schedule ready for you by the time you go home to pack your things and will be back here in a couple of days. I will also have a first seat ticket for you in our private jet to send to you along with a driver who will pick you up from the airport once your back here Isabella.” Headmistress Kirova said to her 

“That's fine.” Bella said to her 

“Good well I will show you out of my office and someone will come pick you up from here that knows our Academy to make sure your packed and brought back here.” Headmistress Kirova said to her 

“Okay, thank you Headmistress Kirova for allowing me to come here and go to school and stay here.” Bella said to her 

“Your welcome Isabella.” Headmistress Kirova said to her 

Both Headmistress Kirova and Bella walk out of her office and she sees the same boy she has seen outside of the Academy smirking at her with his deep green eyes. She wonders who it is but did not have to wait long as she hears the Headmistress say, 

“Mr. Ivashkov will you be a dear and help Ms. Isabella Swan go home and pack her stuff to come back here if you may.” 

“Yes, Headmistress Kirova I will.” he said to her 

Bella wonders what his first name is when she sees him turn from looking at the Headmistress to smirk at her holding out his hand she hears him say, 

“Please come with me and take my hand Isabella.” 

“I would love to if you give me your name.” she said to him 

“My name is Adrian Ivashkov.” he said to her 

“Nice to meet you Adrian.” she said to him 

“I'm happy to meet you as well Isabella.” he said to her 

“That's great.” she said to him after that she takes his hand as he leads her out into the hallway.

 

He turns to her he said, “Let me just run by what Headmistress Kirova has me do for you by Headmaster Lazar and will be ready to go.”

“Okay Adrian.” she said to him 

She waits by the wall in the hallway watching as he went into another office to talk to the headmaster of the school. After a few minutes she watches as a he came back out and walks straight towards her with a smirk on his face.

He grabs her hand and walks her out to the car he has seeing that there is no car there anymore outside. He opens the passenger door for her helps her in his car and then takes off to the other side to get in the driver's side of his car to head on the highway.

He will need to help her pack and be ready to move in St. Vladimir's Academy the next couple of days while he spends time with her. He is looking forward to having her in his life and being in hers wanting to know more about her.

He sees her turning to look at him with a blush and a smile. He smirks at her out of the corner of his eyes with her sitting next to him hoping she can be his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is at St. Vladimir's Academy to take a tour before she has to move into the Academy and go to school. She meets Adrian Ivashkov who upon first meeting her finds her interesting knowing she is like no other girl he has met and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex Scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 2

Adrian wonders what is on her mind at the moment, as he drives straight out of Montana to head to where her old home is to help her pack. Which he knew will take them a couple of days to get there if he drives straight through in order to head back to her home and the State she used to live in.

He will want to find out a lot about her and figure out what she likes or dislikes knowing he will want her as his. He knew he will want to keep her by his side knowing she is like no other girl he has met and would want to be together with her.

He thought in his mind, about asking her what is bothering her at the moment. When he sees her turn to look at him with a blush on her face he smirks knowing she likes him.

He decided to start the conversation going on the trip with her, 

“Where am I driving you back to Isabella?”

“Forks Washington Adrian.” she said to him 

“Okay, let me guess a place less fantastic than St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana.” he said to her 

“Yes.” she said to him 

“Alright, well since we are a couple of states away on the highway we can ask some questions back and forth to each other until we reach Forks in Washington Isabella.” he said to her 

“That's fine Adrian.” she said to him 

“Good. Now first question favorite color.” he said to her 

“Green. Yours” she said to him not commenting about his eyes for she thought them to be beautiful just by looking at him 

“Brown.” he said to her knowing he likes the color of her eyes and not wanting to tell her about why he likes the color 

“Okay. Favorite drink?” she said to him 

He smirked and said, “Blood.”

“Alright let me guess your a vampire.” she said to him 

“Yes, a Royal Moroi.” he said to her 

“That's nice.” she said to him 

“I'm glad you said that. I hope I did not offend you Isabella.” he said to her 

“Nope you did not. I am interested about your kind of vampire though.” she said to him 

“My kind can eat human food just as much as we drink blood to survive.” he said to her 

“Cool.” she smiled and said to him 

“Thanks.” he said to her 

“Your welcome. I am not bothered by what you are nor will I judge you or try to change you in what you do Adrian.” she said to him 

“I'm happy about that Isabella.” he said to her 

“I hope so, because I would want to spend more time with you Adrian.” she said to him 

“Well, we will have all the time in the world, Isabella to spend time together.” he said to her 

“I'm glad that we will once we reach my old home and you can help me pack.” she said to him 

“Of course I will help you pack, since we are almost to Washington State from driving straight through I will help you at your old house in Forks when we get there.” he said to her 

“I'm happy you said that Adrian.” she said to him 

Me too Isabella.” he said to her 

Afterwards they reached Forks Washington, he sees Isabella point out to which house is hers that she shares with her Father. He parks in her driveway getting out and heading towards the house with her after he helps her out of his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is at St. Vladimir's Academy to take a tour before she has to move into the Academy and go to school. She meets Adrian Ivashkov who upon first meeting her finds her interesting knowing she is like no other girl he has met and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex Scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 3

 

Adrian waits for her to enter the home, not sure if he will be allowed in or not. When he hears her turn to him and say, 

“Come inside Adrian.”

He walks inside smirking at her as he said,

“Thank you Isabella for inviting me in.”

“Your welcome.” she said to him 

“Okay, are you going to show me your bedroom so I can help you pack your stuff to take with you back to the Academy Isabella.” he said to her 

“Of course Adrian.” she said to him 

She holds out her hand for him to take as he grasps it with a smirk he feels her pull him along upstairs to her old bedroom to head inside it. He cannot wait to help her pack her belongs in bags and suitcases to take with her back to Montana to St. Vladimir's Academy on the ride back to get to know her more.

He hopes she will become his girlfriend as he spends more time with her and when he asks her out he hopes she will say yes. He will do anything to make sure that everyone will know she will be his and no one will take her from him either.

He enters her bedroom noticing a lot of purple in her bedroom he wonders why that is. He will have to ask her about it, 

“Are you a huge fan of purple Isabella.”

“Not really that is just what my Dad thinks I am a fan of and is my favorite color when it is not.” she said to him 

“Alright fair enough.” he said to her 

“I think if I admit the reason why I like the color green especially dark green is the deep green of your eyes. I know I sound like some girl who has a crush on you for a long time. But I do have feelings for you Adrian and I love you and think your attractive to me.” she said to him 

“That's nice I should tell you the meaning of why I like the color brown and why it is my favorite color. Its because of your eyes and the way the look you have spoke to me inside of you being not like any other girl I have met before. I find you beautiful and would want to be together with you.” he said to her 

 

“You mean like asking me out Adrian.” she said to him 

“Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend Isabella.” he said to her 

“I would love to Adrian. I am happy you asked me.” she said to him when she smiled at him 

“I'm glad now let's finish packing your things and get things in order for me to rush taking these bags and two suitcases out to the car to put in the back for you and then we can head out and back to the Academy in Montana.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

She finished packing her things she wanted to take with her in the bags and two suitcases and then hands them one by one to Adrian. Who rushes to take them downstairs and out to his car to put in the back before heading back upstairs to take her hand. 

He will walk her back outside her old home to ride with her in the car heading back to St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. He smiles at her after he sees her lock the place back up and leaving the key to her home underneath a potted plant on the doorstep. 

He quickly grabs her hand leading her to the passenger seat of his car helping her inside. He closes the door and walks around to the other side to get in and drive down the highway straight through to get back to Montana to head to St. Vladimir's Academy.

Before taking off on the highway he leans over to give her a kiss feelings her return it he smiles during the kiss. He pulls back seeing her smile at him while having a blush on her face he smirks at her and said, 

“Let's head on the road.” 

“Yep.” she said 

He takes her hand in his to hold it while he drives out of the driveway and heading outside of Forks holding her hand in his. With a smile on his face to head back to the Academy where he will spend more time with her each day and night inside and out of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is at St. Vladimir's Academy to take a tour before she has to move into the Academy and go to school. She meets Adrian Ivashkov who upon first meeting her finds her interesting knowing she is like no other girl he has met and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex Scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 4

 

By the time they arrived back at St. Vladimir's Academy...

Bella and Adrian get out of the car going to the backseat of his car to grabs her bags and two suitcases to take them to the girls area inside the school. When she sees Headmistress Kirova coming towards them just as they are heading towards the girls area carrying a slip of paper for her.

 

She hears her say, 

“Here is your schedule Isabella and welcome to the Academy I hope you have a fun time here and get to know new people and make friends.”

“I hope so too Headmistress Kirova.” she said to her 

“Good, well let's hope so.” Headmistress Kirova said to her 

Afterwards she leaves her and Adrian in the hallway just outside of the girls area of the school. While Adrian looks over his girlfriend Isabella's shoulder to find out what her classes are going to be.

He smiles as she sees they have the same classes together as he sees her turn to him with a smile and said, 

“Well, I'm happy I got a schedule to go to school here Adrian.”

“I'm happy we have the same classes inside the Academy here Isabella.” he said to her 

“Me too Adrian. Its nice to know someone around here.” she said to him 

“I hope since we are a couple you won't mind me taking you out on our official date.” he said to her 

“No I won't mind Adrian.” she said to him 

“Good, well lets head to the girls area where I will drop off your stuff at your room and then afterwards we can spend time together Isabella.” he said to her 

“Okay Adrian.” she said to him 

“Awesome. Now let's go.” he said to her 

After that he helps her take her luggage to drop off at her room where he helps her take them in one by one. Then he grabs her hand and walks with her outside to enjoy their time together alone and planning their date as a couple to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is at St. Vladimir's Academy to take a tour before she has to move into the Academy and go to school. She meets Adrian Ivashkov who upon first meeting her finds her interesting knowing she is like no other girl he has met and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex Scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 5

Outside the Academy...

 

Bella and Adrian are walking around holding hands when he brings her underneath a tree where a bench is to sit and put her on his lap. He wants to express his love for her not through words but through actions to have her understand how much he cares and loves her.

He sees her looking at him as he smiles at her and leans towards her to give her a kiss. Feeling her kiss him back he smirks during the kiss knowing she is his and he will do anything for her.

When he feels the kiss becoming intense he pulls back with a smirk on her face seeing her smiling at him while sitting on his lap. He smiles back at her as he said, 

“I love you Isabella.” 

“I love you too Adrian.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that to me.” he said to her 

“Me too.” she said to him 

“Well, I was thinking we can have a date here underneath this tree tomorrow night. While we spend time with each other now before I walk you back inside to drop you off at the girls area of the school and I go to my own to sleep for the night how does that sound.” he said to her 

“Sounds great Adrian.” she said to him 

“Good, well, I'm happy you agreed Isabella.” he said to her 

“I'm happy as well Adrian.” she said to him 

“Mind if I call you Bella.” he said to her 

“Sure I do not mind Adrian.” she said to him 

“Good.” he said to her 

“I'm glad your my boyfriend Adrian.” she said to him

“Me too Bella. Me too.” he said to her 

He goes to give another kiss towards her feeling her return it he pulls back showing a true smile on his face. He feels love for her as well as the other positive emotions he has felt in his life that he hopes to express more towards her.

 

He wonders what will happen if there relationship progresses into something more one of these nights as he is together with her and would want to express more of his actions towards her. He understood his love for her and would do anything for her to get her to understand that he loves her with his whole heart.

He would want to show everything he has to express to his girlfriend Isabella how much she means to him every night or day if there in school together. Since he has the same classes as her and would want to sit next to her in every class to be closer to her.

When he sees her smile at him he smiles back at her with love deep inside his himself that he feels more for her than what he has felt for anyone else before. He hopes with her in his life that things can happen to be good for him with her as his girlfriend and he can share more moments like this with her.

She sees him with a serious look on his face before it turns into a smile. She smiles back at him as she said, 

“I hope our date will turn out good for both of us Adrian.”

“I agree I hope it will be good for us both tomorrow night when I take you on it Bella.” he said to her 

“I'm happy about that Adrian.” she said to him 

“I agree Bella.” he said to her 

He takes her hand and decides to continue walking along the grounds with her to enjoy their evening together as a couple. He knew he feels a lot of love for her as well cares about her he hopes nothing will go wrong on their first date together tomorrow night that he will have with her.

After walking around with her he realizes the time and takes her back inside to the girls area of the Academy to drop her off before heading to the boys area to go to sleep for the night. He leans in towards her as she is looking at him with a smile to give her a kiss goodnight.

He feels her wrap her arms around his neck and returning the kiss he smirks before pulling away from her lips as he said, 

“Good night Bella.” 

“Good night Adrian. I will see you in the morning for school.” she said to him 

“I will be looking forward to it Bella.” he said to her with a smirk 

After that he left her alone while she went further into the girls area to go to her room. While he went to his in the boys area of the school to rest and be up in the morning for school to attend with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is at St. Vladimir's Academy to take a tour before she has to move into the Academy and go to school. She meets Adrian Ivashkov who upon first meeting her finds her interesting knowing she is like no other girl he has met and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex Scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 6

 

The next morning...

 

Bella wakes up do to knocking on her door to her room in the girls area. She hears someone call out, 

“Time to get up its morning.”

“I'm up.” she said to whoever it is on the other side of the door 

When she hears footsteps walking away she grabs her uniform. She has set out for herself to wear as well underwear and socks to change into after her shower she takes to the attached bathroom in her room. 

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed and ready for her first day in the Academy as a student. She wonders when she is going to see Adrian again and if its soon for this morning because she is starting to miss him and would want to spend time with him.

She walks out of the girls area of the school. She looks up from carrying her stuff and schedule to class to see her boyfriend Adrian coming towards her. She smiles at him as she sees him smirking at her with love in his deep green eyes for her.

When she notices that he stood before her, she smiled at him and said, 

“Are you going to make sure I remember where my classes are when you show them to me Adrian.”

“Sure Bella. I would love to.” he said to her 

“Good, well I will hold you to that Adrian.” she said to him 

“Okay.” he said to her

That's great.” she said to him 

He takes her hand leading her towards her first class with him which is spirit elemental class. He wonders if she will have an ability that he does not know about yet if she excels in the class like him.

He understood that he will want to question if she is immune to anything supernatural like powers for example he hopes with this class he can find out. He loves her and would want to protect her from anything that can harm her including Strigoi if they find her alone based from her unique scent.

When he thought in his mind that she might fit in his element or another element that he has to figure out and make happen somehow. He would want to find out what power she has and if it is like his a spirit element then he can help her with it.


End file.
